1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, an information processing program and a computer-readable recording medium having stored therein the information processing program, which are preferably applicable to a video game such as a role-playing game, battle-type action game or racing game, that a player plays in virtual world created by executing a game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been provided various video games such as a role-playing game, battle-type action game or racing games, that a player plays operating an object in virtual world created by executing a game program.
However, the virtual world created in the video game is merely a virtual space which is realized on a client terminal device for executing the game program, where real world in which the player exists and the virtual world are completely separated. In order to solve such problem, although there was devised such that an existent person or company name appears in a scenario of the video game to bring the video game closer to reality, this is limited within the virtual world and has not come to connection of the virtual world and the real world.